Night at the zooniverse
by Shadowskittle
Summary: A short story about how Vince & Howard ended up in one bed.  Bit of dirty stuff in it ;


I was dancing in my bedroom to "it's only rock&roll" by the Stones. Bedroom may be a bit of a lie. It was a shed in the zoo were I worked. I shared it with my mate Howard. But there were beds in it, so I can call it my bedroom. Howard wasn't here right now. He went to see Naboo about something. I don't know what he wanted from Naboo, must be some shaman thing. I had already taken a shower and put on my pajama pants and a shirt I found on the floor. It was nearly midnight but as long as Howard wasn't here I could dance and sing all I wanted. Unfortunately Howard walked in 10 seconds into the next song and turned of the radio.

"Oi what are you doing?"

"It's time to go to bed Vince, we have to work tomorrow, can't leave the animals waiting."

I sighed, I knew he was right. But I am not admitting it.

"What did you go and see Naboo for?"

"Personal stuff, oh look he gave me something for you" He pressed a plastic water bottle into my hands. "Naboo said it was really special. I'm not sure what it does but it must be magical."

I gave it a good look, looked anything but magical to me. I tried throwing it in the air to see if it could fly. I took a sip to see if it tasted special, or gave you magical powers. But it did none of that.

"I think it's broken Howard, doesn't do anything."

Howard smiled, he must think I'm an idiot for not knowing what this bottle does.

"Come on Howard tell me!"

"Alright alright. The water in this bottle will never spill on anything you don't want it to. Works with all water, even tap water."

"Wow" This was definitely one of Naboo's magical bottles, he always had slightly useless magical things.

I looked around our bedroom to see what I didn't want to spill anything on. I decided to go for my bed. I twisted off the top and turned the bottle upside down over my bed.

My smile of anticipation quickly became a look a deep shame, when I figured out that Howard had played a prank on me and that I was soaking my own bed.

Howard was laughing really loud. I had to admit, it was a pretty good joke. Howard has a really catchy laugh too, so I joined in.

"Well now my beds all wet you twat!" I yelled between my laughs.

"You can sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to."

"Is the couch not good enough for you? Little princess."

"No it isn't, I'm a delicate flower I'll have you know. If I don't get enough sleep I will look well disgusting. All the animals will get furious. We'll have a riot on our hands."

"You are insane Vince." Howard said while attempting to dry my bed with a towel.

"You sleep on the couch, I will sleep in your bed. How about that?"

"No way."

"What couch not good enough for ya? Little jazz princess"

"You can stop now Vince, it's not going to work, I am not sleeping on the couch."

I waved at Howard as he turned around. From under his blankets, in his bed. Because I'm swift like the wind, and I am not sleeping on the couch.

"I ain't sleeping on the couch either. So share your bed or get on the couch."

I felt like I had won this argument. I win almost all arguments with Howard. Sometimes I let him win a silly one, 's good for his confidence and all. I snuggled into his pillow and wrapped myself in his blankets. His bed is way comfier than mine, I should get him to trade sometime. I can make Howard do most things really.

"Scoot over then." Howard sighed.

I was shocked. Howard usually gave up on this point. Maybe I did teach him a thing or two about standing up for yourself. I was torn between being proud and annoyed. I did what he said though and pushed myself to the wall.

He jerked at the blankets that I was rolled up in. Howard is really strong, he nearly spun me around like a little spinning top.

"Oi!"

"Goodnight Vince" Howard said while turning to his side, his back facing me.

This wasn't fair really. Not only did he not give up, but he was fully ignoring me now. I'm not having that.

"Howard, Howard, Howard, Howard, Howard Howard Howard!" I said shaking him a bit.

"What?" He grunted.

"Your doing it all wrong, You still have your work clothes on. You can't sleep like that. You need pajamas or something. And you're work clothes smell a bit like dung, to be fair. I can't sleep like this."

Howard looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I decided to ignore him now, show him how it feels. So I turned to face the wall. Also I pretended to fall asleep immediately. That should show him how little I care.

A few minutes later I could feel Howard getting back in the bed. To be fair I almost did fall asleep. I'm just really good at sleeping. Howard was pretty warm, which I liked, especially now that I had to share the blankets with someone. He was basically a really big hot water bottle. Bigger than imagined. Howard lay on his back next to me. I hardly fit in the bed anymore. It was a good thing that wall was there or I would've fallen out for sure. Howard moved about a bit and sighed and grunted softly. He kept on going like that for a while, turning around sometimes, but never facing me. He obviously wasn't as good a sleeper as I was.

"Vince" Howard whispered after 30 minutes of sighing and turning.

"I'm sleeping" I whispered back at him. Of course I wasn't all the way asleep but I was pretty close.

"This is not working, go sleep on the couch."

"Get stuffed."

"Please?"

"No just try to make yourself comfortable, you don't hear me complaining that my nose is being smashed into the wall every time you turn to your other side, do you?"

"No but.."

"Be quiet then."

Ha, another argument won. Howard sighed again, probably because he realized I won this round. I finally fell asleep, happy with my little victory.

When I woke up the red letters on Howards alarm-clock said it was 2.53 am. I didn't know why I had woken up this early. I didn't have to pee, I definitely didn't get enough sleep and I wasn't cold.

That last one must have been due to the fact that Howard had snuggled up against me, spooning me. At least he was asleep now. I sort of wanted to see what he looked like when he was sleeping but I was afraid that if I turned around I would wake him, so I didn't. I could tell now that Howard didn't put on pajamas when I told him to, he was only wearing his underwear. One of his arms was draped over me. The hand belonging to that arm rested on my chest. I quite liked it. It was nice and warm.

I fell back asleep dreaming about unicorns, clouds and Robert Smith.

I woke up again an hour later. This was getting annoying, I used to be such a good sleeper. Howard had apparently managed to snuggle even closer to me. His nose poked into my neck and his mouth was pressed against my shoulders. The rest of his body lay so close to mine that I could feel every muscle moving. I could feel his fingers moving a little bit. He was probably dreaming.

I doubt Howard would dream of unicorns, clouds and Robert Smith. He probably dreamt of books and saxophones. When I felt another part of his body twitch, I was fairly sure he wasn't dreaming of books and saxophones. Even though he really really liked them, but surely not that much. His mouth moved slowly against my shoulder making little pieces of it really hot, before the cold got to it again. All this happened when I still wasn't fully awake.

I did suddenly felt fully awake when I realized that it was not Howards breath heating my shoulder, but that he was actually planting kisses on it. His fingers weren't twitching because he was breating, but he was stroking my skin. I tried to keep my breathing steady, I didn't want Howard to know I was awake. Howards fingers slowly moved towards my nipples. When they got there he twirled the tip of his index-finger around it a few times, after that he moved to other side of my chest. I would lie to you if I said that it didn't feel good. It felt amazing. I never realized my nipples were this sensitive before. When Howards fingers started playing with the first nipple again I couldn't help but inhale sharply. Howard froze immediately and he held his breath.

After a few of the longest moments ever Howard finally spoke, be it almost inaudible.

"Vince, are you awake?"

"Yeah" I said just as quiet.

"I'm sorry" I could hear his voice tremble.

I couldn't think of a good reply to keep him going without making him feel awkward.

So I just took his hand and pressed it back against my chest. With my own thumb I rubbed over his wrist as I carefully let his hand go. I was scared he would pull it back. But Howard didn't. He really slowly let his fingertips crawl back towards my nipples and started touching them again. This time I let out a sigh. I made sure it was very happy sigh. I didn't have to work hard for that, it felt even more amazing than before. I think Howard got that it was a good sigh because I felt his cock twitch again and a bit more vigorously this time.

Howard has also moved his lips from my shoulder towards my neck and was starting to plant careful kisses there too. I really really liked that, and noises start to come out of me I didn't even know I could make.

You see I'm usually the quiet one in bed, but it seems my body forgot about that because with every move Howard made a deep low sound came from my throat.

When Howards teeth softly bit down on my earlobe a loud moan came from me. This was too much really. I don't know where Howard learned these things or who taught him, but I should sent them a thank you note.

"Fucking hell Howard" I managed to get out.

Howard bit down harder on my earlobe for a second and then started sucking on it, licking the edge of it. I was starting to get lightheaded now. Even breathing seemed like quite a task, with Howard teasing me the way he was. I grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand down to where my pajama pants began. Howard started to run his fingers across the hemline slowly. After a few times up and down he stopped and rested his hand right below my belly button. He breathed heavily for a few seconds into my neck.

"Only if you want to" I whispered.

Apparently that was enough for him. His big hand started rubbing over my pants. Down over my thighs, up on the inside for a few times. After that he cupped me fully in his hand.

I was nothing more than a whimpering, moaning mess.

Howard then grabbed my arm and jerked me onto my other side, so that I was facing him. His tiny little dark eyes stared into mine. He did have a beautiful face, it fit him perfectly. I pushed my lips against his.

I could tell Howard was surprised by this. It's a bit weird really. Him being rather okay with all this other stuff we were doing, but shocked by a kiss. But that's Howard for you, he may be a man of action but not a man of intimacy.

I pulled back a bit concerned I may have scared him off. I looked into his eyes once again.

"Thank you" He whispered before he forcefully pushed his lips back against mine.

We lay there for a while kissing, our tongues playing before our hands dared to go under the blankets again taking off each other clothes. This time I decided it would only be fair if I could turn Howard into the horny little man that he made me. I grabbed his bum and pulled him against me. I didn't expect that would also mean his erection pushing into mine. Howard created a sort of growling moan. Apparently I didn't have to try so hard to achieve my goals.

Before my hands could reach down to grab hold of his cock, Howard had his hand wrapped around mine. And by doing so he turned me into a mess again. With every stroke of his hand I seemed to lose control over part of my body. I wasn't able to do much more than grabbing the sheets in one hand, Howards hair in my other hand and moaning as if my life depended on it. I think it was closer to screaming than moaning by now. Howard sped up his pace. My hips started following his movements. I was really just fucking his hand. It didn't take very long for me to come into his hands. When I did I screamed Howards name, but muzzled it by pushing my face into his collarbone.

Howard pulled my face back up to his by my hair and started kissing me again. I could tell he wanted his turn now, but Howard would never ask for that. I decided it would be only fair to give him what he wants, and more. That seems like a nice thing to do. I climbed on top of him, pushing him onto his back. I moved my lips to his neck and started to bite him softly all around his neck. After every little bite I would lick the skin. Howard seemed to like that. He ran his hand to my hair to pull it softly from time to time. Other than that he just laid there, trying to breathe in between his moans and growls. I quite liked him pulling my hair. I look good with sex hair too.

I started to move down from his neck, making sure I bit his nipples on the way. Howards nipples seemed to be as sensitive as mine. I continued down until I reached his erection. I tried to look at Howard, as if to ask him permission, but his head was tilted back and his eyes closed in anticipation. I took that as yes. I flicked my tongue over his tip. And again, and again. Howard seemed to be even more useless than I was a few minutes ago. This time I licked his entire length. When I reached the top I let my lips fall over his tip. I could already taste a drop of precum. I started to suck on him and taking him in deeper inch by inch. There were quite some inches to go with Howard. He started thrusting his hips into me, wanting more. I had to keep pushing him down, it almost made me gag. I sped up my pace and sucked harder. A little later Howard came into my mouth. It was gross, I didn't like the taste.

Howard pulled me back up until we were face to face. Howard can do that, he is really strong.

"Thank you little man, that was amazing."

"So were you...not so little man." I grinned, I don't know if Howard got my joke.

I lay my head down on his chest and fell asleep again. Howard and I should sleep in the same bed more often, I could get used to this.


End file.
